gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom
The RX-79GEz-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom (aka Ez-SR3 Shadow Phantom, Ez-SR Shadow Phantom, Shadow Phantom) is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8, it is piloted by Yukio Okamoto. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the three Gundam Ez-SRs used by Team SRSC in their match against Team Try Fighters, the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom is designed for information warfare. Equipped with various sensors and a back-mounted radome, it possess a greater detection range than most other gunpla. It can pinpoint the location of enemies and informs the entire team to coordinate their attacks. It can also jam communications in a certain area using its communication jammers, preventing the enemies from coordinating their attacks and communicating with each other. To ensure that the team's communication is unhindered by the jamming, the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom will link up with the RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder and RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator via wires to facilitate wire communication. The Ez-SR Shadow Phantom is armed with a swivelling vulcan gun, a beam rifle and a shield, allowing it to engage enemies in ranged combat. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The same handheld beam rifle as the one used by Ez8. Due to the numerous sensors on the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom's body, the beam rifle has high firing accuracy. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, it is equipped with a large sensor unit. ;*Swivelling Vulcan Gun :The same weapon as Ez-8's 12.7mm anti-personal machine gun, this chest mounted vulcan gun is the only weaponry that is common in all three Gundam Ez-SRs. It has a high-rate of fire but little power. Special Equipment & Features ;*Communication Jammer :A total of six communication jammer units are stored on the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom, three on each shoulder. When in use, the jammers will launch from the suit and each unit will position itself over a designated point. The jammers will then release numerous small square-shaped communication jamming bugs and hover over the area, forming a communication jamming system. ;*Communication Wire :Launched from the rear of the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom's shoulder armor and attached to the Ez-SR Intruder and Ez-SR Eliminator, these pair of wires allows the Team SRSC to maintain communication while in the communication jamming area. ;*Plavsky Craft :A propulsion system that allows a non-flight type mobile suit to have the same aerial capabilities as flight type mobile suit or mobile armor. ;*Radome :Mounted on the backpack, it helps the Ez-SR Shadow Phantom gather data on the enemy units. When in use, the radome will flip up and link with the head unit. ;*Shield Sensor :Mounted on the shield, it helps to collect pinpoint information on the enemy units' location. History Picture Gallery Ez-SR Shadow Phantom.png shadowphantomhiding.jpg shadowphantomjumping.jpg shadowphantombeamrifle.jpg Gunpla Gundam Ez-SR Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Ez-SR (2014): box art Trivia *The RX-79GEz-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom's design may be a reference to Dragonar Unit-3 from the anime Metal Armor Dragonar. *The letters "SR" in the suit's name and model code stands for "Seiren", the name of the team's technical college. They may also be a reference to the model number XD-01SR of Dragonar-1 Custom from the anime Metal Armor Dragonar. *Ez-SR Shadow Phantom carries a pair of 100mm Machine Gun magazines on its hips despite not using any compatible weapons. This is most likely because it uses the same hip armor as the Gundam Ground Type and the Gundam Ez8. *Like other Gundam Ez-SR, the Shadow Phantom is named after a motorcycle - Honda Shadow Phantom. *It's worth to note that the three Gundam Ez-SR are Naoki's first design for animated work. Reference Gallery External links *RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Ez-SR Shadow Phantom on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)